


Combustible Reactions

by nonky



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by snoozin81: New Girl, Jess/Nick - Oh, oh, jealousy.Set in Season One.





	Combustible Reactions

Jess makes noise. She hums when she eats, and makes her cereal swoop into her mouth. She makes sound effects as she fixes her hair and does her makeup. She says 'bippity-boppity-boo' as she turns out a light.

Nick can hear her now, through the walls. She's in her bedroom with that guy Paul. They're talking and laughing at first, there are a few verses of 'Jesus Loves Me' and then a lot of silence. At night, when she's accidentally quiet, Nick can hear her bed creak as she settles in to sleep. He hears it creak now, but it's not a settling in noise. He can sense heavy breathing, hands going up under a childishly flounced skirt.

He stomps out of his own bedroom with a scowl, fist up to pound on her door and demand she knock it off. Jess had to know he was in the apartment. She had to know there were three other roommates who didn't need to have this much exposure to her twisted personal life. He didn't knock, though. It would be hard to speak. He'd yell and yell and yell, the way he does at her.

The thing is, it's hard on him being around her. She's annoying, and immature. She makes light of everything that he takes very, very seriously. She also goes to work so early some days he has to get up and walk her to her car so she doesn't get murdered. They have started trading off on making lunches, and hers for him are always tastier. Jess puts encouraging notes in, a juice box, and cookies.

There's an indistinct human sound that his memory identifies as feminine. Nick swallows hard and clenches his jaw to keep from screaming. This rage is bigger than his whole psyche, and he's not proud of it. He doesn't like making her big eyes sad.

The not settling in noises from the bed get regular, and the rhythm is pretty unmistakable. Nick turns to walk away, intent on going anywhere else. He can go to the bar, even if music and conversation are hateful right now.

Jess cries out, high, breathless and hesitant. He doesn't knock, or even pound that door. It flies open like he was some kind of super-powered hero. She's on the bed, clothes coming off, and Nick isn't having this in his home. He can't live with it.

He gets Paul by the scruff of his neck, picking the guy up and dragging him away. Jess sits up but she's occupied pulling her dress together in the front. Her face is very pink and lovely. Nick catches that even as he's forcibly scrubbing Paul along the rug and out of her bedroom. He doesn't work out, doesn't know how he's doing this. He should be worried about assault charges. He's not feeling anything but that sweltering anger that Jess was about to let this - GUY inside her.

Paul doesn't deserve her. Probably no one deserves her, but definitely not some guy who brings a kazoo on a date. Nick ignored the yelping from his captive and hauled him all the way to the door. He dropped Paul on his face and booted his ass to keep him down until the apartment was closed and locked tight.

Turning around, he saw Schmidt on the couch and Jess fluttering around. She had buttoned her dress but that just groped glow was all over her. Nick shrugged violently - he did so many things violently since Jess had moved in - and managed to say, "That jackass was disrespecting you."

"We were on a date." She was hoarse and trembling. He was sorry for scaring her, but he really had to do it.

"I love you," Nick heard himself bellow into her face. "I. Love. You. And you were about to screw him! I can't do this!"

Jess made a nearly perfect blow up doll face, and stared at him like they'd just met. Her look over at Schmidt made the other man nod knowingly.

"He does," Schmidt agreed. "I've never seen him like this except with you."

It was a big moment. Nick knew it. He could hear Paul trying to pick himself up out in the hallway. Schmidt returned to his magazine with one eye fixed on Jess' reaction, which had yet to move beyond shock. She backed away a step and Nick shook his head with a sneer for his own ham-fisted confession.

"Jess . . ." He didn't want to yell, but she was fleeing back to her bedroom. There was no time to come up with something civilized to say.

The door shut and he could hear her body barricade it from inside. Nick grabbed a beer and sat down to wait for the police to come, or Jess to come out of her room. He had no hopes or expectations.

He could swear he was able to hear her hold back from crying, though.


End file.
